Better Than Revenge
by Carly Lou
Summary: Songfic/ONE SHOT for Taylor Swift's Better Than Revenge. Rose gets her revenge on Tasha for compelling Dimitri to break up with Rose HA. Read if you are a Dimitri/Tasha HATER!


**Better Than Revenge**

I took a deep breath as I walked up to the mic.

"This song is dedicated to a bitch who I know is doing something wrong to her boyfriend and I know if he knew what she was doing he would be heartbroken and this song is gonna stop it cause I'm calling you out"

The music starts

"_Now go stand in the corner  
>And think about what you did<br>Ha, time for a little revenge_

"It was definitely time for some revenge" I thought 

_The story starts when it was hot and it was summer  
>And I had it all, I had him right there where I wanted him<br>_

And I did have everything; everything was perfect until SHE came into his life

_She came along, got him alone, and let's hear the applause  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

She compelled him to hate me but compulsion can be broken

_I never saw it coming, wouldn't have suspected it  
>I underestimated just who I was dealing with<br>_

I never expected someone like HER to use compulsion to make him love HER. Was she really that desperate?

_She had to know the pain was beating on me like a drum  
>She underestimated just who she was stealing from<em>

SHE didn't know me but SHE was about to find out who I could be when I wanted

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>_

SHE can definitely act like SHE loves him

_She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

Yep this song explained the whole situation perfectly

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>_

I can't wait until everyone puts the pieces together

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

Oh and I was getting my revenge alright HA_  
><em>  
><em>She lives her life like it's a party and she's on the list<br>She looks at me like I'm a trend and she's so over it  
><em>

Thinking about all the times she's called me a blood whore I hate that stupid fat cow

_I think her ever present frown is a little troubling  
>She thinks I'm psycho 'cause I like to rhyme her name with things but<em>

Tasha, Flasher, Pasher, Basher, Dasher, Lasher,

_Sophistication isn't what you wear or who you know  
>Or pushing people down to get you where you wanna go<br>_

You do everything on your own in the real world

_Oh, they didn't teach you that in prep school, so it's up to me  
>But no amount of vintage dresses gives you dignity<em>

You can look posh but you ain't pretty scar face

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>_

She's gonna have to get her act together soon

_She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<br>_  
>You can't compel someone to love you then cheat on them 3 times<p>

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>_

I see Dimitri look over towards Tasha with an "Is this all true face"

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

Tasha averts her eyes

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but haven't you heard?<br>_

I see Dimitri come to realization and he moves away from her

_I'm just another thing for you to roll your eyes at, honey  
>You might have him, but I always get the last word<em>

I'm karma and I am one hell of a bitch baby

_She's not a saint, and she's not what you think  
>She's an actress, whoa<br>_

You can finally be free Comrade

_She's better known for the things that she does  
>On the mattress, whoa<em>

The three guys she's cheated with look down ashamed

_Soon she's gonna find stealing other people's toys  
>On the playground won't make you many friends<br>_

She just lost a very good and old friend

_She should keep in mind, she should keep in mind  
>There is nothing I do better than revenge, ha<em>

But I am doing the right thing

_And do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>'Cause I don't think you do, oh<br>_

She looks around everyone is looking at her

_Do you still feel like you know what you're doing?  
>I don't think you do, I don't think you do<em>

She looks down embarrassed and ashamed

_Let's hear the applause  
>C'mon show me how much better you are<em>

_See you deserve some applause  
><em>

Everyone starts applauding

_'Cause you're so much better  
>She took him faster than you can say sabotage<em>

She starts to look angry, she stomps her foot and turns round and leaves

"Thank You Roza" Dimitri says smiling down at me


End file.
